universalconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Nas Kanazhi
Nas Kanazhi was an influential figure that lived from 2589 to 2687 NGSY. He formed the Confederate Colonial Coalition that waged a civil war against the Unified Colonies. The Clan Triumvirate gave them the Cronus galaxy after they were victorious against the UC. Nas Kanazhi founded the Naskan Construct named after himself and declared himself emperor. He ruled for his entire life and waged the Tri-Unification Wars against New Rome and the Pegasi Republic. He became immortalized as one of the most influential and militarily inspiring men of the 27th century NGSY. Early Years Nas was born into a middle class family on Carf and was the oldest of three siblings. His father, Rothus Kanazhi, spent much of his time rallying for political and social change. This rubbed off particularly on Nas and he started to join his father in his teenage years at his rallies. Unfortunately one of Nas' brothers died at the age of 17 in a freighter crash which also took the lives of the pilot and 13 others on the ground. After the death of his brother, Dek, Nas became angered and decided that his father's efforts were futile. He abandoned his family in search of a way to make his political agendas become reality. He found, instead, the army recruiting center on Forgroth III. He joined the Unified Colonies Defense Force in desperation of what else he could do in his life at the age of 23. Military Career Nas' military career was frought with excitement, but all the while he was more focused on bringing about a social and political change after he climbed the ranks. He started out as an enlisted man, a private, and slowly rose up to the rank of Corporal by the time of the Ploon-Clan wars in 2612 NGSY. He was a fierce fighter that valued skill and accuracy over mere destructive power. He favored the H70-2 over many other weapons due to this value of precision. He became an influential leader among the men under his command and led them to several victories. He fought against the Ploon Imperial Navy on several occasions and only by his leadership skills did his men prevail. By the end of the Ploon-Clan wars in 2613 NGSY he had risen to the rank of commodore and had command of many ships and men. He saw how the Unified Colonies was treating the rebuilding efforts after the war. He didn't like what he saw, many were left homeless or on the governments payroll while others turned to crime to suit their needs. Nas knew this had to stop, he saw his moment and he exploited it. In 2614 NGSY Nas secretly formed the Confederate Colonial Coalition with a sizeable chunk of the Unified Colonies Defense Forces under his command. He planned his attack and instead of going for Forgroth III as the Ploon-Clan alliance had, he would go for his home planet Carf and two other major planets, Drodhti and Hyott. As soon as he began to attack his forces were radioed by the Clan Triumvirate to stand down from attacking Forgroth III until they had also begun their attack. Nas was weary about allying with his old enemy, but knew he did not have the forces to win by himself. Carf, Hyott, and Drodhti fell easily to the Triple C and Nas declared himself commander of all Unified Colonies troops. By 2620 NGSY only Forgroth III, Gargus, and Indraktus remained under the UC's control. Nas landed personally on Gargus with his troops and staged one of the largest military operations in the New Universe. He was wounded in the arm and continued to lead his troops to the center of government, where he incited the citizens and remaining troops to execute the governor and the loyalists still among them. At the same time Indraktus fell to Clan forces. Nas then led both Clan and Triple C soldiers into combat on Forgroth III in 2623 NGSY. It was a bloody two year struggle which cost both sides upwards of 4 billion casualties both civilian and otherwise. Nas assassinated the chancellor with Clan Intelligence Bureau agents. The planet's surface was almost destroyed by the conflict and Nas almost was killed by a sniper in one of the last battles on the planet. Finally, Nas and the Clan were victorious and the UC signed a treaty of unconditional surrender on August 6, 2625 NGSY. Nas Kanazhi was given the Cronus Galaxy by the Clan and he formed the Naskan Construct. He then ended his military career to pursue his new career as a dictator at the age of 36. Later Years Nas became the dictator of the Naskan construct and went on to lead his armies during the Tri-unification Wars. However those wars were not his idea originally, but instead those of the Ploon Empire who were power hungry after having seen an entire galaxy fall under the rule of one man. Nas went along with their plan hoping to rid the universe of their existence in the process, which indeed did happen. Through his cunning Nas was able to take the universe for himself whether those were his intentions at the time or not. In the year 2639 NGSY Nas met a woman named Nesra Far and fell in love with her over the course of several months. Nesra also had feelings for Nas and in 2640 NGSY the two were married on Forgroth III to cheers and applause of billions of Naskan Construct citizens. This would mark the beginning of the Kanazhi royal family. Nas was only ever able to have one son as an heir due to his obsessiveness in strategy and planning for the Construct. Despite all of this his marriage to Nesra held firm until the day of his death. Although he did not personally lead his armies during the Tri-unification Wars he was still an inspiring figure to his troops and his citizens due to his merciful nature comparitively to mankind's dictators of the past. He passed several laws in 2643 NGSY that allowed citizens to vote for regional governors and also abolished conscription into the army. He also appointed several different administrators to aid him in military planning as well as economic planning. After the wars came to an end in 2677 NGSY Nas was an old man at the age of 88. Despite advances in science and medicine, the human body can only take so much before breaking down, and Nas' health began to deteriorate in the years following the creation of his new empire. In 2680 NGSY he left his throne to his only son Jenson which would prove to be a grave mistake that would have ramifications not only for the new universe, but for the old one as well. Death Nas Kanazhi lived to the old age of 98 at which he died peacefully of natural causes after handing over the rule of the Super Tri-construct to his son Jenson Kanazhi. People all over the universe mourned his passing and his legacy inspires those in need of hope. A memorial service planned by his wife Nesra was carried out on Forgroth- III where Nas is interred. Unfortunately, many of the Construct's citizen's rights died with Nas as his son abolished all traces of democracy. Groups like the Assassin's Claw and Namuh Council have said that even though they fight the construct that Nas Kanazhi was their inspiration. Category:Important People